


Say My Name

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Stuff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Whump, and stuff, klance, magical bookstore au, maybe smut who knows, shance, shklance - Freeform, spells, tags will always be changing so be wary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: All is quiet in Llethomy bookstore. Only hushed whispers of customers and the shuffling of papers fill the air. The perfect place to come rent or buy your favorite books and the best place to talk to the hottest residences of the town.Shiro and Lance have owned this bookstore for a long time now. They love and cherish it and in Lance's words 'it's our baby'. But what happens when someone unexpected sneaks into their lives? Do they hold him at arms length or welcome him with a warm smile?





	Say My Name

 

Long fingers skimmed over the spines of the worn-out books, feeling out the bumps on the cover. The musty, familiar smell of the store and the incense wrapped around him in a gentle hug, relaxing him. Shiro stopped in front of a section before pulling out a hefty tome with yellowing pages. He raised the book up to his mouth, then proceeded to blow off the dust on the cover. Sudden coughs wracked his body, making Shiro angle his head away from the book and hack into the crook of his arm.

 

When the dust cleared, Shiro glanced down at the book, eyes skimming over the detail engraved into the cover. Two Dragons curled around each other in a figure eight while a smaller, golden one curled around the first letter of the title. The decades of handling had led to the book’s cover and edges to become worn and frayed.

 

_Esmerelda’s Guide to Mystical Dragons_

 

A book that Shiro hadn’t seen in years. When a book sits, forlorn, on the shelf for more than two years, they would move it back here; it was much to Shiro’s surprise that someone had requested this one in particular.

 

Dragons were slowly becoming extinct to the point where the few that remained had to be watched over by Trainers. It was odd for someone to ask for a book about Dragons now unless they were learning how to become a Trainer - which was definitely a rarity since the Head Trainers accepted only one or two a year. It was an occupation that had disappeared within the past hundred years.

 

Shiro stared at the book for a few more moments before heading to the front desk. He was greeted by the sight of Lance talking up the customer. The poor girl stood there, hands fidgeting with the edge of her pale blue skirt as Lance, who was leaning over the counter, directed compliment after compliment at her. Shiro rolled his eyes and lightly placed the book on the table, interrupting their one-sided conversation. The girl looked up at him and Shiro could see the relief flooding into her eyes. Lance may be friendly but he still had trouble realizing when someone didn’t like his flirty advances.

 

“Rent or buy?” Shiro asked, smiling softly at the girl.

 

“Buy!” The girl perked up and then reached for her leather pouch. She dug around for some coins before laying them on the counter. Shiro accepted them with a warm smile, sliding them off the counter and into his hands. He turned to drop the coins into the old cashier, clinking as they landed in their designated spots. Shiro waited to hear the girls small steps rush out of the store with her book. He then raised his brow at Lance, waiting for him to talk.

 

“They always like you…” Lance jutted out his bottom lip in a dramatic pout.

 

“You always scare them away with your nonstop flirting,” Shiro chuckled, counting through what they had earned that day.

 

“It didn’t scare you away!” Lance retorted with a small smirk. Shiro turned to see Lance leaning towards him, eyelashes fluttering. Shiro knew he could easily move away and leave Lance making that adorable pouty face but…

 

He’d much rather see Lance flushed and breathing hard from a kiss. Shiro leaned in, his boyfriend’s lips brushing against his own. Their breath mingled for just a moment before Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance and pulled him against his hips. They stood frozen, unmoving for a couple of seconds. No one dared to make a move until finally, Shiro stepped back. His hands snaked past Lance’s hips and fell to his side.

 

“That wasn’t a kiss!” Lance pointed at Shiro, placing a hand on his hip.

 

“Our lips touched. It counts,” Shiro simply shrugged, before bending over and opening one of the drawers. He pulled out a small book, a black and blue feathered quill, and an inkwell.

 

“I’m... going to go take inventory.” Shiro placed the items on the table and glanced back at Lance. Even though he had shown some self-control before, it was fairly hard. Especially the way Lance dressed. His off-the-shoulder attire that flaunted his sun-kissed skin, and the bodice that wrapped tightly around his middle. Shiro loved untying the strings slowly, getting to tease the whining Lance. It was a treat that he let himself enjoy only every once in a while.

 

“You go do that, love,” Lance huffed. Shiro laughed and pressed a quick kiss on Lance’s soft hair. He could tell that his significant other was trying to act angry but really it was all in vain: Shiro could see right through the act.

 

He grabbed the book, quill, and inkwell off the table and headed to the first shelf. Shiro’s eyes scanned the many worn books that they had collected. Some were rare, and never advertised due to the fear that scholars would come rushing in. They were also well hidden so only the people who were _really_ looking could find them.

 

Others were more proudly displayed, such as creature-taming manuals and basic spellbooks for any aspiring witch or wizard. Shiro was always fascinated by these bound books. The information they held were treasured by many people, himself included. He could still remember discovering as a young boy his dissimilitude with magic, finding instead an affinity with creatures.

 

It may have upset him in the past that he wouldn’t be able to wield fire or heal wounds, but his love for the wild steadily grew.

 

Unconsciously, Shiro found himself stopping in front of a set of books. Their spines covered in the same design: vines. He placed his apparatus on the ground, before reaching to take out the nearest tome. The vine pattern on the spine of the book spilled onto the front covers, snaking around a female witch whose hands were holding an open book.

 

He carefully opened the book to see lines and lines of Argic: The Language of Magic.

 

Shiro was able to understand it easily enough - even speak it, in fact. He just didn’t have the ability to cast the spells.

 

He tensed when he felt a hand on his arm, but relaxed when he saw it was just Lance. His boyfriend’s eyes were hooded as he read over the words.  


_”Nneetse Fal”_ Lance read. He turned to face Shiro and blew a puff of smoke into his face.

 

Shiro’s nose wrinkled, closing his eyes reflexively. The ensuing silence was broken by Lance’s laugh. Shiro opened one eye and peeked down at Lance.

 

“You are so cute,” Lance chuckled and stood on his toes to peck Shiro’s cheek. Then, he bent down and picked up the book and writing utensils.

 

“Now then! Let’s get to taking inventory!” Lance exclaimed, grabbing Shiro by the hand, and dragged him to the very end of the bookstore. He looked down at the rows and rows of shelves. With a groan from Shiro and a laugh from Lance, the two got to work.

* * *

 

Every so often a customer that spoke Argic would walk in. It was a rarity after the language had begun to die along with its culture. The influence of his parents led him to study the language, especially after learning about his affinity for magic.

 

“O leer e naam enaout sennf. Ra eaou sewe ele?” The man before him asked, stroking his bushy red beard. Lance’s face scrunched up, trying to recall if they had any more herb-related books in stock.

 

He then beamed, remembering the stack of books shelved at the corner.

 

“Fallam pe.” Lance walked around the counter, heading towards the back of the small bookstore. The stocky man tottered after Lance. They passed Shiro, who was shelving back rented books. With a small smile, Lance brushed his hand against the back of Shiro’s arm causing him to jump slightly. Startled, Shiro turned, then smiled warmly when he noticed it was just Lance.

 

After a few seconds of weaving through aisles and aisles of bookshelves, Lance finally stopped in front of the herbs and medicine section.

 

“Sene ene tse naamf eaou’ne gaamoll fan,” Lance said happily and waved his hand at the piles of books. The man thanked him and Lance walked back to the front with a content smile. After a few minutes, Shiro joined him at the front. Lance was leaning over the counter, tracing out Argic letters onto the table with his finger.

 

“Shiro?” Lance asked out of the blue.

 

“Hm?” Shiro responded as he organized the book display behind the counter.

 

“Don’t you think that life has been a bit… boring lately? I want some adventure. Yeah! Adventure!” Lance straightened up, face beaming with excitement, and turned to watch Shiro work. He pressed his back against the edge of the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I thought I was adventurous enough?”

 

“I’ve climbed your body more times than I can count. I want _other_ adventure!” Lance rolled his eyes as Shiro laughed at his boyfriend’s words.

 

“Alright, fine. What type of adventure are you looking for?” Shiro turned around, a book still in his hand as he pointed at Lance.

 

“Efoufe pe?” A voice from behind Lance called out. He looked over his shoulder to see the same man from before. Lance turned and reached over to take the book from the customer’s outstretched hand.

 

“I don’t know. _Some_ adventure. Anything!” He huffed and looked down to see that the man had chosen a relatively new book.

 

“Nelt an noue?” Lance asked the customer. “Nelt.” He responded and reached out with some money. Lance gladly took it and dropped it into the register before handing back the man’s book. Lance watched him leave and turned around to face Shiro.  
  
“I can’t give you any adventure when you don’t specify what you want.” Shiro placed his book on the half-finished display and walked back to Lance.  
  
Lance lazily ran his eyes over Shiro’s body. “You know there is one adventure I’m always up for.” He shot his boyfriend a wide grin.  
  
“If you keep talking like that then you won’t get _this_ adventure anytime soon.”  
  
“Alright! Alright,” Lance held up his hands in surrender, a small laugh bubbling up in his throat.  
  
“Adventure will come. You just have to be patient.” Shiro ruffled Lance’s hair affectionately, who in turn tried to swat him away. The taller man dodged with a laugh and quickly pulled Lance into a hug. Lance relaxed, eyes fluttering closed as a sigh left him.  
  
“Patience yields focus.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes playfully at Shiro’s maxim. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

 

The corner of Shiro’s lips tilted up into an easy and soft smile. His eyes glowing in the mere warmth of the small, cozy bookstore.

 

Shiro leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of Lance’s head and whispered a quiet ‘I love you’ before pulling away.

* * *

 

Lance pulled the blanket over his body, trying to warm himself up as much as possible. The days were warm and sticky but the nights were cold enough to have your teeth chattering during your sleep. As Lance pulled his knees up to his body, he felt the bed dip down. Lance opened his eyes to see Shiro sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing him.

 

Shiro deftly untied the strings of his shirt before pulling it over his head. In the low light of the candles, Lance could see Shiro’s muscles ripple from the simple action. The dim light washed over his pale skin and set it aglow.

 

Lance rolled over onto his back. He was way too tired for his mind to be in the gutter.

 

Finally, he felt the bed dip once again and Shiro’s warm body lay down beside him. Lance felt himself relax as the familiar shape of Shiro was pressed against his body. It was a cliche thought, but the two really did fit together. So well that some even questioned the couple every now and then if they were soul bound. Bonded through their many lifetimes.

 

Lance knew Shiro wasn’t one to believe in such things, but if magic existed... then soul bonds should, too.

 

Shiro shifted and pressed his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. His nose dragged lazily down his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Lance hated how a simple touch from Shiro could leave him so incapacitated. The brush of his fingers against his skin was so tender that it would make him melt into a puddle.

 

“Tiring day, wasn’t it?” Shiro mumbled, eyes fluttering open, his long lashes tickling Lance.

 

“Yes... and I _would_ like to sleep but you seem to have other plans.” Lance moved his head just enough to give Shiro more skin to play with.

 

“I do?” Shiro chuckled. The sound of his boyfriend’s deep chuckle immediately went to his groin.

 

“You do. Now let me sleep.” Lance kicked Shiro’s shin with the back of his foot. Shiro pulled back with a yelp and loosened his grip on Lance.

 

“Much better,” Lance let out a sigh and shifted around on the bed until he was more comfortable.

 

“Goodnight Shiro,” Lance murmured, sitting up slightly to lean towards the candle that burned on the bedside table.

 

“Goodnight Lance,” Shiro replied, voice gentle and mocking.

 

Lance smiled to himself and with a puff of air blew out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic so long ago but I never had the chance to post it. Anyways I've always loved the idea of domestic fantasy lifestyle. Something softer compared to all those hardcore fantasy fics (I love them though with all my heart. I'm actually writing a hardcore fantasy fic rn). Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Translations for the Argic:  
> Nneetse Fal: Breathe Fog  
> O leer e naam enaout sennf. Ra eaou sewe ele?: I need a book about herbs. Do you have any?  
> Fallam pe: Follow me.  
> Sene ene tse naamf eaou’ne gaamoll fan: Here are the books you’re looking for.  
> Efoufe pe?: Excuse me?  
> Nelt an noue?: Rent or Buy?
> 
> Writer's Tumblr: [Hippotron](https://hippotron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
